To Mend A Broken Soul
by kitsunerei
Summary: An original story line and char fic. What happens when an angel who's lost courage finds a girl who's soul is broken and torn? Can he help her to mend it? Finished!!
1. Chapter 1

AN:  I'm re-uploading the first three chapters because I've made some very miner, impossible for you to notice changes.  Just some tweaking.  I know that they are there and that is all that matters.  Anyway, welcome to the world of Rayman.  This story is based around two Rayman fan-characters that my friend and I had created.  I hope you enjoy this little fiction that I've created, much credit goes to Raygirl, who inspired this story with her vast array of characters.  Without such a cast, this writing would be very thin.  Anyway, read on and enjoy!

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~

To Mend A Broken Soul

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~

The night sky was a glorious sight to see, the moon was at its fullest, sending its pale watery rays of light down to the earth along side the stars buttery glow.  It was beautifully clear, not a cloud to be seen within a mile.  The forest was bright with the night's organic lightshow, allowing a long shadow to be cast over the dewy grass.

A young raymanian boy walked slowly amongst the deep green of nature.  His dark clothing and hair helped him to blend into the shadows, allowing him to make a quick escape if need be.  He enjoyed the night sounds.  Crickets and frogs singing they're serenades and the scufflings of creatures that were awake for only the dark hours of the night.  He also spent this time to visit with the owls that resided within the deep woods.

Eventually he made his way to a small pond located close to where he lived.  He parted the thick marsh grass and wispy cattails and came out on a small path that led around the waters edge.  The frogs gulped loudly in protest and splashed nosily into the water as he made his way toward a dry log.  He sat down with all the ease of one familiar with his surroundings and watched as the fireflies danced above the water, reflecting they're tiny lights on it's rippling surface.

He didn't know how much time he had spent staring at the flickering lights, feeling the cool summer night's breeze ruffle through his hair before the owls came to him.  They were bothered by something.  The boy felt a stab of worry as they told him that a stranger had wandered into this part of the forest.

He stood quickly, but didn't move.  He paused and debuted whether or not he should go and see who this person was.  It could be someone who had gotten lost and couldn't find their way back.  Then again, it could just be someone passing through.  The thought of someone lost over weighed his desire to remain in solitude.  He would go inspect what the owls were fussing about.  Besides, he didn't need to make himself known unless he was sure whoever it was needed his help.

With this thought in mind he made his way towards where the owls had told him the intruder had been last, staying as silent as he could the whole time.  As he drew closer to an area that had once been a training area for young and eager warriors, he began to feel an ominous aura.  It was thick and weighed heavy on the mind and soul.  He felt as if an invisible fist was squeezing his heart.  With alarm he backtracked far enough so that the strange feeling was gone.

This must have been what bothered the owls so much.  He had thought it strange that a single stranger should bring that much alarm to them.  Carefully he moved back towards the clearing.  As he drew ever closer the depressing aura grew stronger until he felt he would suffocate from it.  And then quite suddenly, it was gone.  He shook his head to clear his mind of the fog.  This new mystery spurred him forward, no longer caring if he was spotted.

When he finally stepped into the unkempt grass of the training field he immediately spotted a figure laying on the ground close to the right edge.  Carefully he moved closer.  It was a raymanian girl; her hair shone a dull, straw yellow in the moonlight.  She wore a long medium blue dress.  She was propped on her side, so he had to move silently around her so he could see her face.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he saw the state that she was in.  One of her eyes looked swollen shut and dirt covered her face, mingling with what he feared was the rust red hue of blood.  He thought for a moment she was dead, but then he saw her take a small, gasping breath.  Pushed by a courage born of worry he lifted her carefully into his arms and hurried back to his hut.  Praying all the while, that he would be able to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:  Re-uploaded chapter two.  Same stuff to say. 

Khrystal © me

Hawking, Emmanuel © Raygirl

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~ 

To Mend A Broken Soul

Chapter 2 

~*~*~*~*~

She awoke to a world of hurt and pain.  Grimacing she opened her eyes a crack, and found that one seemed to be stuck shut.  She lifted a hand to her forehead and tried to sit up, groaning with the effort.

She was startled when she felt a pair of hands push her gently back down.  She panicked briefly before she quickly threw up a mental wall.  Her one opened eye must have glazed over as she did this, for whomever it was that was with her cleared they're throat and spoke in a soft tenor.

"Lay still."

She rolled her head to the side to look at the speaker, and found herself peering into the face of a raven-haired boy that looked about her age.  A scar ran down his right cheek and stopped beneath his eye.  He timidly lifted one of her hands and wrapped a bandage around it, making sure that the wound was clean before neatly tying the ends together.  He looked at her unsurely, his hands hovering over a small ceramic bowl, before he dipped them in and pulled out a blue cloth.  He wrung it out and carefully placed it on her forehead.  She welcomed its cool touch on her burning skin.

"What's your name?"  He asked, pulling a chair closer to where she lay and sitting down.

She blinked slowly at him; her throat was too constricted with pain for her to speak.  She coughed to try and clear it, but ended up choking.  Quickly but gently the boy stood and helped her up into a sitting position, supporting her back as her body shook with great hacking coughs.  When her lungs were finally clear, she drew a ragged breath.

"Khrystal."  She said with a wince.  Her jaw hurt when she moved it.

"My name is Hawking."  The boy said, easing her back down.  "Try not to move, Khrystal.  My friend won't come until its morning, you should try to sleep till then."

Khrystal looked at him through her good eye.  She wanted to ask him questions, like why hadn't he just left her alone?  Why did he bring her here?  But the one that burned through her mind the hottest was; why was he helping her?  However, she found herself spiraling slowly into sleep and the last thing that flashed through her mind was the flickering image of a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In her dreams she was running through the dark forest.  Frightening sounds assaulted her mind and the shadows elongated into the twisted forms of demons.  They chased her to her home that was built into the trunk of a gigantic, old tree.  But when she stepped through the carved door, she found herself in the home of her childhood.

She wandered slowly through the familiar rooms until she reached her own, where she found herself as a child, huddled beneath the blankets on her bed.  She watched as the door to her room opened up and a man with dark brown hair stepped through.  She watched as he made his way to her bed and roughly pulled the child beneath the blankets into the open.  And she watched as he beat her for no reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Khrystal's good eye flickered open as she came back into the waking world.  She felt a hand on her arm and looked up into the eyes of the boy who had rescued her.  She gave a ragged sigh, and wished that she could cry.  But if she did that…then…

"You were having a bad dream."  Hawking said softly.  "My friend will be here any moment."

Khrystal watched him as he stood and walked over to a sink.  She heard rushing water, and then he was walking back over to her, a cup held in his hands.  He awkwardly lifted her up and held the glass up to her mouth, tipping it carefully so that it wouldn't spill.  She gulped the cool liquid down hurriedly, realizing how thirsty she was.  When the glass was empty he propped her up against the headboard of the bed so she could remain sitting.

"How do you feel?"  He asked in a soft voice.

"Ok."  She lied, and the look on his face told her that he knew that she wasn't telling the truth.  She looked timidly at where he sat in a cushioned chair near the bed.  When she spoke again her voice was barely above a timid whisper.  "Do I look that bad?"

Hawking didn't say anything, and he didn't nod his head to agree or disagree, but his face wilted into one of pity and he looked away from her towards the wall.  They fell into a horribly awkward silence, and once more Khrystal wished she could cry.  Let herself go, as the memories washed over her like a corrosive acid.

She was startled from her thoughts when a knock sounded.  She saw Hawking jump slightly, then stand and open the front door.  He welcomed in a raymanian man with wisps of gray hair beginning to show amongst the deep brown of its natural color.  Khrystal shrunk beneath the covers as the new stranger turned his attentions to her after having a few private words with Hawking.

"My name is Emmanuel."  He said in a voice that rumbled pleasantly like distant thunder.  "Hawking tells me that he found you pretty beat up."  Emmanuel moved over to the bedside and gently pulled the covers down from Khrystal's face.  He ran his rough palm over her bruised cheek and she flinched away from him.  He looked at her with gentle concern.  "Khrystal, is it?  Khrystal, how did you get so hurt?"

She dreaded being asked this.  She knew it would come, but she dreaded it anyway.  The question had always been brought up in her youth.  Why did she have a black eye?  Why was she cut?

"I… got mugged."  Khrystal said slowly as she cast her gaze downward.  "When they didn't find anything on me, they beat me up."

"How old are you?"  Emmanuel asked.

"16."  She said.

Emmanuel nodded slightly, this at least he could be sure was not a falsity.  "And where do you live?"

"In one of the villages on the east edge of the forest."  She kept looking at her hands.  If she looked up into his eyes, she was afraid he would call her bluffs.  But as it was he only nodded as if he utterly believed her.

And then he asked the second question Khrystal always dreaded.  "Do you live with your parents?"

She flinched slightly and clenched the blankets in her hands.  "No."  She said guiltily.

"Where are they?"  Emmanuel said, pushing gently as he could tell this was a tender subject to the girl.

But it proved too much for her weakened state.  Unable to keep the mental wall up she curled onto her side, trying as a last resort to keep everything from escaping her.  She felt Emmanuel's hand on her shoulder, heard Hawking take a few unsure steps closer to where she lay, before she began to weep.  She didn't care anymore.

She could sense they're surprise and alarm as all that she was feeling rushed them.  All of her bitter sadness…all of her hurt.  She cried harder, she hadn't wanted this to happen.  She didn't want them to have to feel this way because of her.  But she couldn't help it.  She felt lost and alone.  What was there to live for?  She wished Hawking had just left her alone like any other person would have.  Left her to die.

"Khrystal?"  It was Emmanuel's voice.  Stern but wary.  "Are you all right?"

"Just leave me alone."  She said in a miserable, rushed whisper.  "Go away."

She listened as Emmanuel stood, and then heard both of them walk out of the hut, closing the door behind them.  Only when she thought they were far enough away did she truly let herself travel to the black depths of her misery.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:  Re-upload of chapter 3.  I think this is one of the sweeter chapters…Hawking is just such a cutie!! 

Khrystal © me

Hawking © Raygirl

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~ To Mend A Broken Soul Chapter 3 

~*~*~*~*~

Hawking opened the door to his home carefully, peeking around the door and glancing over toward the bed.  Khrystal lay huddled in the corner, her face toward the wall and the blankets forgotten at the foot of the bed.  Silently he moved over and pulled the soft green and yellow fabric to her shoulders.

He crossed his humble sitting room and moved into the kitchen where he placed a few packages on the counter.  Emmanuel had given them to him.  They were for Khrystal, to bring her back to health.  Unfortunately, Emmanuel couldn't stay; he had to get back to The Sanctuary and his family.  When she got better, Hawking was to bring Khrystal to the Sanctuary, where she could live with others instead of in solitude.

He heard a slight, breathy muttering coming from where Khrystal lay.  Curiosity getting the better of him, he moved closer in an attempt to hear what she was saying.

"No…" She sighed.  "Papa…mmm…sorry."

After a while the dream seemed to get worse.  Hawking watched as her hands unconsciously clenched and relaxed, grasping the fabric of her sleeves.  And then it happened again.  Slowly, like a smell being wafted into a room by a fan, Hawking began to get a feeling of fear.  As it began to become more solid he watched as a tear rolled down Khrystal's cheek.

He woke her up then.  He couldn't bear to think that she was suffering even in her sleep.  Tentatively, he shook her shoulder.  Her good eye batted open and she starred at the ceiling.  When she moved again it was to sit up.  Indignantly she batted away Hawking's hands as he tried to help her.  An embarrassed flush came over his cheeks and she noticed, her face turning its own shade of pale red.

"I'm sorry."  They said at the same time.  After this they fell into an uneasy silence.  Hawking tried to begin a sentence a few times, but as he opened his mouth and drew in a breath she looked at him and he immediately lost courage.  Finally he was able to get his question out.

"What was that?"

"What?"  Khrystal asked.

She appeared guilty and Hawking suspected she knew what he was talking about, but explained anyway.  "When you were asleep just now.  I felt something.  Like before, too.  When you…" his voice got softer, gentler.  "When you cried."

Khrystal bit her lip and Hawking could almost see the war that she was fighting within her mind.  He could almost hear her asking herself 'Should I trust him?'  It seemed the answer was no, for she shook her head and looked up at him with confusion.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

He wouldn't push it.  If she wanted to tell him, she could.  If she didn't, well then he would leave her alone.

"Where's…uhm…"

"Emmanuel."  Hawking provided as he got up and grabbed one of the medicines his friend had given him.  "He left.  But he gave me these, they should help you to feel better."  He sat down and opened up the small container.  A pleasantly fragrant balm was within.  "This is for your eye."

He dipped his finger into the balm and reached forward.  Khrystal flinched away from him.  He paused and looked at her, keeping the worry he felt to himself.  He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he feared she would lie about that, too.  He gave her an apologetic look and held the balm out for her.  She smeared some of it over her eye.

"Does it hurt?"  Hawking asked, startling even himself.

After a few moments, she grudgingly nodded her head.  "Yes."

"How come you didn't hear the muggers before they got to you?"  He asked curiously.  "It's hard not to make a sound."

Khrystal looked out the window.  "I… I was thinking about someone."

"Oh."  Hawking let the silence envelope them as he joined her gaze out the window.  The sun had already risen past the horizon and was making its way steadily to the highest point in its daily arc.

"Hawking?"

He jumped slightly as her voice trembled through the quite.  He looked into her upturned face.  "Huh?"

She paused a moment, as if she was choosing her words very carefully.  "Why," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat to steady it, then began again.  "Why did you help me?"

Hawking gave her a look of confusion.  "You were hurt."  He said simply.  "I couldn't just leave you there."  'You might have died' he added as an after thought in his mind.

She shook her head.  "Anyone else would have just left me alone.  They would have walked away and let me…" Her voice petered out before she finished.

"I don't think so."  Hawking said.  "Emmanuel would have helped you, too."  Khrystal sighed and looked out the window once more.  Hawking couldn't help but wonder sadly what made her think that no one would help her when quite obviously many people would.  Maybe muggers really had gotten to her, and that brief encounter had made her believe everyone was like them.

She looked so sadly out the window.  He wished he could cheer her up a little.  And then an idea struck him.  "Do you want to go outside?"

For just a moment, Hawking watched as her face brightened.  And then it fell once more.  "I don't know if I could make it…" She said doubtfully.

"Well, I can help you."  Hawking offered.  When she gave a small nod, he moved over to the bedside and watched as she scooted to the edge.  She stood carefully, using the bed to help her stay steady.  Timidly she took an uneasy step forward, wincing.

"I can't."  She said, sitting back down.

"You give up to easily."  Hawking said softly.

For some reason this seemed to make Khrystal sad, but more determined.  She stood once more and took a bigger step forward.  She would have tumbled to the ground if Hawking had not been there.  Awkwardly he let her steady herself on his shoulder.  He helped her slowly across the floor and into the bright sun outside.

He helped her to sit down on a rock near the entrance to his home and watched as she tilted her face to the sky.  An inner-glow seemed to flicker on within her, and the dark, pained expression left her face.  He caught himself staring and blushed, looking out towards the trees.  Silently he argued with himself.  He shouldn't start liking her too much, he would be taking her to The Sanctuary soon and he'd be left to his solitary life once more.

He was brought from his thoughts when a sparrow trilled its greetings and landed on his shoulder.  He whistled softly to it and watched as it hopped curiously from foot to foot, flitting its wings.

'Hello, friend-sparrow.'

'Hawking.'  The little bird chirped.  'Stranger, who?'

'She's my friend.'  Hawking explained.

'Friend to Hawking, nice.'  The sparrow trilled with excitement.  It flitted over towards Khrystal and landed on the rock beside her.  With an astonished air, she held out her finger and the small bird hopped onto it, allowing her to lift it close to her face.

"You were talking to it, weren't you?"  Khrystal asked, her voice for once, was devoid of its usual anxious note.  As if in reply the little bird gave a tweet and fluffed its feathers so it looked chubby.  A laugh escaped her and tinkled through the air.  "Weren't you?"

Hawking blushed and looked down at the ground.  "Yes."

"I'm sorry."  Khrystal said quickly.  "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's all right, you would have found out sooner or later."  Hawking said, waving his hand to dismiss the matter.

"Uhm…"

He looked up at her.  She was focusing her attentions on the small bird, which was allowing her to stroke its chest feathers lightly.  She seemed as if she wanted to say something, but shook her head.  "Never mind."  She lifted her hand to the sky and watched as the sparrow took off and flitted back into the trees.  "Let's go back inside."

He helped her back inside.  He made some broth and stirred the other medicine that Emmanuel had given him into it.  "He said this would make you tired."  Hawking said as he ladled it into a bowl.  Khrystal finished most of it before the medicine began taking its effect and he helped her back to the bed.

She turned over to face him.  "Where will you sleep?"  She asked drowsily.

Hawking pointed toward the cushioned chair that had been moved beside the bed.  "I'll close the curtains so you can sleep."

"Will you be comfortable on that?"  She asked.

Hawking moved about the room and shut the curtains, blocking out the sunlight.  It was still early in the day, he wouldn't sleep until later, but if Emmanuel was right then the medicine would have her out and in a deep sleep until the next morning.  "I'll be ok."

He heard the blankets rustle softly as she turned over onto her side, and then her muffled voice floating drowsily through the thick fabric.  "Thank you."

He stood watching over her until he saw her breathing even out and steady.  Smiling to himself, he stepped into the sun's waning light for a short walk before he would lie down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:  Finally a new chapter fer you to read!!  The plot thickens and the journey begins! 

Khrystal, Zentanos © me

Hawking © Raygirl

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~ To Mend A Broken Soul Chapter 4 

~*~*~*~*~

The sunrays gently whispered at the curtain, searching for a crack to peek through.  They found one, where the cloth hadn't been pulled flush with the sill, and pushed through, spilling onto the bed and slowly melting its way towards the opposite wall.

The soft light crossed over Khrystal's face and she stirred beneath the blankets.  She opened both her eyes and for a moment, she forgot what had happened and where she was.  She sat up in the bed and glanced about.  Unfamiliar walls surrounded her, decorated with things that were not her's.

And then she saw Hawking, his head tilted to the side as he slept.  A small smile spread itself over her lips.  Silently she took one of the blankets that covered her and carefully draped it over the older boy.  He moved a little, shifting his weight and giving a soft sigh.  She could hear a whisper of his voice resonating in the breathy sound and smiled again.

She suddenly caught herself leaning forward.  She had been about to kiss his forehead!  Flustered and embarrassed she turned away from him and took a few steps away, testing her newfound health.  She felt much better, and was only left with a few aches reminiscent of the bruises and cuts.

She wondered about how she looked and absently searched about for something to look at her reflection in.  After a while of looking she gave an exasperated sigh and gave up.  She glanced again over toward where Hawking was sleeping.  She didn't want to wake him up, but she was feeling particularly curious to her surroundings.  She could pop out for a short walk about the hut and come back before he woke up.

Silently she slipped out of the doorway and was greeted by the cheery sun and the twittering of dozens of little birds.  She gazed up at them as they perched on tree branches all around, nibbling out of feeders that Hawking must have placed for them.  A sparrow flitted over to her and landed on her shoulder, hopping anxiously from foot to foot.

'Hawking can talk to them,' she thought with awe.  How wonderful it would be to be able to speak to the birds, at least then you'd never be bored or lonely.  She could tell he was proud of his talent even though he had blushed and brushed it aside as if every other person could do it.

"I think I'd rather talk to fellows like you instead of being able to tell how you feel."  She said, gazing up into the branches as dozens of colorful feathers rustled in reply to her voice.  The little sparrow on her shoulder gave a tweet and took off, stopping a few feet ahead of her and resting on a branch.  She looked at it and chuckled.  "Do you want me to follow you?"

The bird chirped and flittered further ahead, and stopped once more.  Khrystal obliged and followed the eager sparrow.  It lead her through the trees and into a clearing where the grass was shorter and yellowed, as if many people had walked on it recently.

"Where've you taken me?"  Khrystal asked the bird curiously.  She didn't expect it to reply, but was startled when it promptly took off and flew away.  She shrugged to herself and took a step into the clearing.

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat and she felt as though she were walking into a spider's web.  All about her thin strains of emotion tangled her mind and caught her off guard.  Quickly she built a mental wall, as she had been taught those long years ago, and soon the alien feelings dulled.  She glanced about her, carefully allowing the most prominent string of feeling that was attached to this area to become strong enough for her to "read."

Fear.

No, that wasn't strong enough.  Terror.  Something had happened here that had left someone deeply afraid, so afraid that the initial fear had never left the site.  She re-constructed her wall and was left with her own feelings.

Khrystal sighed and hugged her arms about her chest.  Every time she did it, "read" emotions, it always left her so tired.  She sat down on a large rock beside a dried mud hole.  She would just rest for a little while.  As she watched the wind rustle through the leaves of a nearby tree, her mind turned back to the past…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was 13 then.  The world hadn't quite lost all of its beautiful glow to the gray rust of time and experience.  She stood in front of her home.  Her *new* home.  One of Earth's ancient relics, a gigantic old tree whose gnarled roots poked from the soil and twisted branch's reached ever upward toward the sky.

"Khrystal…"

She looked up at the elder man who had called her name.  He carried a knotted stick in one hand, and a large, leather bound book in the other.

"Yes, Zentanos?"  She asked, looking into his wise gray eyes.

He smiled at her.  "Khrystal, are you ready for today's lesson?"  At her nod he continued, placing the palm of one hand on the cover of the book.  "Feelings can be left behind with a thing, sometimes an area, if they were strong enough.  Put your hand here."  Gently he took Khrystal's hand and placed it on the book.

She smiled as a warm feeling of comfort ran through her.  Not her own feelings…it seemed nothing ever was.  "Whoever had this book," she said slowly, trying to find the words to explain what she was feeling.  "They liked it."  She wished she could show him how it was like.  "Who had this book before?"

Zentanos gazed down at the fraying brown of the binding.  "My son.  I used to read it to him when he was a boy."  He carefully rested the weight of the large book in her hands.  "I want you to have it."

She had never been given anything before.  Khrystal looked with wide eyes at the worn book, then back to the somber face of Zentanos.  "Thank you."  She said.  It was too bad 'thank you' didn't express half of what she felt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Khrystal!"

She shook her head as she heard the familiar voice of Hawking.  Her heart jumped a moment as she recognized a note of alarm in his voice and she called back.  "I'm here!"

"Keep talking!"

She looked about her quickly.  "I'm in a clearing!  It looks like there once was a big sink hole here, but it's - "

A shriek of fury and fluster of wings interrupted her speech as a large griffiness crashed through the green foliage.  Khrystal screamed in terror and backed away, tripping over loose stones.  She landed painfully on her back, knocking the wind out of her.  She gasped for breath and continued to crawl backwards, unaware of the sharp rocks that cut into her hands.  The female griffin stalked menacingly toward her, it's beak glinting harshly.

Khrystal gave a shout as she saw Hawking thrust aside a bush and step into the clearing.  And then she watched as he froze.  A tidal wave of fear crashed into her, causing her to shake as she was seized by it.  "H-Hawking…" She tried to call for him, but her voice wouldn't seem to work and all that escaped her lips was a breathy whisper.

Khrystal could feel the hot breath of the griffiness as she towered above her.  She glared down at the shaking girl, and then lifted a claw.  Khrystal screamed once more before she was enveloped in black.

But it wasn't the blackness of death, or even that of unconsciousness.  She felt hands grab her and lift her up and she grabbed for something to hold onto as she felt her world pitch and thrust forward into the sky.

For a moment she wondered if the griffiness had decided to save her to eat later instead of killing her right away, for she heard the rustle of feathers against wind.  But that couldn't be, it would have carried her in hard talons, not strong hands.

She tilted her head and looked up into the face of the one who had saved her.  "Hawking?!"

He glanced down at her and gave a half smile and a weary nod.  "Yes."

She looked down at the green tops of trees as they drifted by.  They were quickly coming to the clearing where Hawking's hut was.  Carefully he landed and set Khrystal down on the ground.  She took a few steps away and was amazed to see wings.  They were black in color, and each feather shone glossily as the sun cast its light over them.

"Y-you're an angel?"  She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Carefully she reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips over the downy softness on a wing.

Hawking looked down at the ground, his hands nervously coming together.  "Half."  He explained.

Khrystal sat down on the ground before him, unsure of what she should feel.  "That's twice you've saved me."  She said distantly, her mind was still struggling to accept the idea that she knew a real angel, and that he had cared enough to rescue her *twice*.  Who was talking with her right now as if she was an equal.

"It's all right."  Hawking shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  "Why did you leave the hut like that?  You scared me."

"I scared you?"  She couldn't mask the surprise in her voice.  "Why?"

"You might not have been well enough to be out yet.  You could've gotten hurt somehow, you almost did!"

Memory flashed quickly past her eyes.  Someone yelling, raising they're fist.

She threw her hands in front of her face and prepared herself for the eminent strike.  When there was none she carefully opened her eyes and looked up.  Hawking took her shoulders lightly and made her stand up.

"Why are you so afraid?"  He asked in a steady voice.  "What do you dream about?  And how can I know that your scared right now?"

Khrystal began to shake.  He was calling her out, demanding answers.  But instead of running away like she would have if anyone else had asked her, she took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes.

"I don't know how to explain it well."  She said softly.  "But Zentanos said it was 'Empath.'  I can…feel how other people are feeling.  And sometimes they can feel what I am."

Hawking's features softened as he began to understand.  "Who's Zentanos?"

"He helped me when I first learned about what I can do.  He taught me how to block the feelings of others and other things."  Khrystal sighed.  "But he…died three years ago."

"Didn't you have any other family?"

Khrystal took a shuddering breath.  "Yes.  I did."  Hawking didn't say anything, just let her gather herself and continue.  "They were what I ran away from when I went to Zentanos.  Uhm…they didn't…they didn't enjoy my company so much."  Her voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands, trying hard not to loose control.  Not to cry.  She was breathing fast and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"What did they do to you?"  It was as if he could read her mind.  Then again, he could probably just be reading her feelings.  His grip on her shoulders tightened slightly and he looked into her eyes.  "Did they hurt you?"

"You're awfully good at guessing."  Khrystal said in an attempt to make a joke.  She gave a crooked smile.  "But they've passed on too…and I've forgiven them."

Hawking gave a grim nod, as if he thought they didn't deserve it.  He let go of her and turned slightly to the side, and Khrystal realized that his wings had disappeared.  She spotted a few scruffy looking feathers along his back.  He saw her looking at them and sighed.  "Because I am half and half, I can retract them."

"Oh."  Khrystal looked at the ground.  "Can I ask…which one was…?"  Her voice trailed off.

But he understood what she had meant to ask.  "My mother."

"Did they love you?"  He seemed surprised at her question, but she ignored it.  She hoped they loved him.  She hoped that they loved him every day.

After a moment of thought, he nodded his head and looked down at the earth.  "Yes.  But, they're gone too."

"Oh…I'm so sorry.  It must have been horrible."  Khrystal said softly.

For a moment she watched as Hawking clenched his fists at his side, closing his eyes as if it could prevent the feelings.  She didn't tap into them…it would be like rummaging through a person's most treasured things.  Finally he shook his head and motioned for her to follow.

"Since you're feeling better, I want to take you somewhere."  He said, stepping into his hut.  Khrystal followed and watched from the doorway as he packed some food and water in a pack and slung it over his shoulder.  She stepped back and out of his way as he came back outside, shutting the door behind him.  "Come on."

A fresh wave of curiosity rolled through her, washing away any remaining sadness.  How could she be sad when Hawking was here?  She shook her head and blushed.  What was she thinking?  She meant, how could she be sad when Hawking wasn't.  Then again…

"What's wrong?"

She looked up quickly at Hawking's smiling face.  "Uhm…nothing.  I'm coming."  She took a few large steps to reach him, and then they were both off.  Walking in a steady pace through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:  Awwww…I love this chapter so much!

Khrystal, Zentanos © me

Hawking, Boudicia, Owen, Emmanuel, Stella, Jack © Raygirl

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~

To Mend A Broken Soul

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~

Hawking glanced away from the opening of the dank cave toward where Khrystal sat with her back to him, holding her hands close to the tiny fire they had started together.  She looked over her shoulder and he quickly directed his eyes back to the rain spattering outside.  After a while longer he could hear her getting up and soon felt her presence beside him.

"Why are you standing guard like this?"  Khrystal asked.  "You should warm up by the fire."

"This is…" he paused for a second,  "Griffin territory."

He jumped when he suddenly felt her hand covering his.  Startled, he looked up from they're hands and into Khrystal's face.  He noticed for the first time that her eyes were a stormy gray.  Realizing what she had done she quickly pulled away, but the concerned look did not leave her face.

"Can I ask you something?"  She asked gently.  He nodded and sat down on a damp rock, knowing already what she would ask him.  "Will you tell me why you're afraid of Griffins?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair, shaking out the raindrops that still clung to it.  "The place you were at today, it used to be very swampy.  One day, after it had rained, I was walking and heard something near there.  I went to look and found a baby griffin stuck in a mud hole.  I helped it out, but it's mother must have thought that I was trying to hurt it, because she came and…" His voice died out as he relived the experience in his mind.

Khrystal sat down beside him, her hands resting in her lap.  "Is that how…you got those scars?"

"Yes."  He said softly, tracing the scar that ran across the back of one hand.

"I'm sorry."  She whispered.  "I didn't know.  If I knew, I wouldn't have gone there.  I should have figured it out.  I should have recognized your feelings in that spot."

"Don't blame yourself for today.  You didn't know because I didn't tell you."  Hawking said, looking over at Khrystal.  She sighed and looked back out at the rain.  He let the silence fall comfortably over them both, and they listened to the soft chitter of the fire and the light pattering of the rain against the rock.

"So…where are you taking me?"  Khrystal asked reluctantly, as if she did not want to shatter the peaceful moment with words.

"To the Sanctuary."  Hawking replied.  "It's a village deeper into the forest, where Emmanuel lives."

"At least I'll be able to thank him."  Khrystal said.  She seemed to want to say more, and Hawking waited until she spoke again.  "I've never thanked you for saving me twice yet.  Thank you."

Hawking shrugged and stood up, stretching slightly, then moved over to the fire to warm his hands.  "It wasn't much."

"It was a lot."  Khrystal said, looking up at him from where she still sat.  "No one's cared much to rescue me.  Only Zentanos."

"Can you tell me more about him?"  Hawking asked, motioning for Khrystal to come over near the fire.  She did so and they sat across from each other.

"Well…he was my teacher.  I already told you that he took me in when I ran away."  She remembered something and her face brightened slightly.  "When I first came, I remember when I first went inside I thought it was so strange to be living in a tree."  She laughed slightly.

Hawking smiled at her cheer, giving a soft chuckle.  They talked for a while longer, recalling good memories together.  After a while, the rain died down and they extinguished they're fire and set off again.  The forest was fresh and new, the smell of rain thick in the air.

They didn't have to go much further before Hawking put a hand on Khrystal's shoulder to stop her.  He stepped ahead of her, his head tilted back so he could look into the trees, and was greeted by a call.

"Who are you?"  It was a young woman's voice.

"It's Hawking."  He called up.

The voice changed from commanding to pleasantly surprised.  "Hawking, haven't seen you in a while.  Who's that you've got with you?"

"A friend, Emmanuel told me to bring her here.  Her name is Khrystal."  Hawking replied, his voice barely rising above talking level.

"Go on ahead, then."  She said.  "If anyone gives you trouble just tell them that Boudicia said it was all right.  They'll listen."

"Thanks."  He said, and then motioned for Khrystal to continue.  They found a worn dirt path and followed it.

"You're familiar to the people here?"  Khrystal asked, taking in the splendor of the tall, sturdy trees that rose gracefully into the sky.  The rest of the forest was pretty, but this place seemed to take on a life of its own and as they came closer and closer to the village all around the foliage seemed to grow lusher by the minute.

"Well… after I was attacked by the griffin, Emmanuel took me here and healed me."  Hawking explained.  "Sometimes I come here for a visit."

"Why do you live in solitude?"  Khrystal asked.

Hawking looked sideways at her, a small smile appearing on his face.  "I could ask the same of you.  Everyone has they're own reasons."

He watched as a light pink dusted over her cheeks and she looked at the array of multicolored flowers that they passed.  They came to a large hill, where the path was muddy and slick.  Carefully they began to ascend, once Hawking stumbled and found Khrystal's hand firmly on his shoulder, making sure he was steady before she let go and they continued the treacherous climb.

Khrystal gave a small gasp as they crested the hill.  Down on the other side, nestled in the slope of the surrounding valley, was the Sanctuary.  Houses were scattered about on the ground, but she could see some were built up in the trees and connected by walkways.  To the far side she spotted a few dim caves that appeared to be blocked off by sturdy looking doors.

"Hawking, good to see you."

Khrystal jumped at the unfamiliar voice, looking wildly about until she spotted a young raymanian boy.  Hawking nodded his hello to the young sentry and continued down into the Sanctuary, followed closely by Khrystal.

She appeared jumpy and nervous about the number of others that walked the streets.  At one point they ran into Owen.  Khrystal gave a soft sound of alarm, and edged closer to Hawking for reassurance.  He smiled and looked up at the tall man.  Owen swung his giant hammer up and propped it on his shoulders, looking down with kind eyes at the two.

"Hawking, wasn't expecting a visit.  Is something wrong?"  Owen asked in a voice that rumbled gently.

"Nothings wrong."  Hawking said.

Owen peered interestedly at Khrystal, who peered interestedly at him.  "Hello, who's this?"

"Khrystal."  Hawking said, taking her by the shoulder and making her stand beside him rather than behind.  "Khrystal, this is Owen, he's the blacksmith here."

"Nice to meet yeh."  Owen said, taking Khrystal's hand, which seemed tiny next to his own great fire worn one.

"N-nice to meet you too."  Khrystal said softly.

"Well, I've got to get back to work.  You two sweethearts go see Emmanuel and tell him I said hi."  Owen said, ignoring the shocked looks that he gained from both Hawking and Khrystal, and lumbered slowly away.

For a while the two stood looking at the ground, Khrystal's face a deeper red than before.  Hawking scratched his neck and gave a small laugh, trying to throw away the tense moment.  "Let's go, we're almost there."

He led her to Emmanuel's house, stopping at the door and knocking lightly.  They stood and waited for a moment, then heard a woman's voice.  "The door's open, come in Hawking."

Hawking opened the door and stepped inside, Khrystal beside him.  He smiled when he saw Stella, sitting in her wheelchair facing the door.  She smiled broadly at seeing Hawking, and then looked curiously towards Khrystal.  "It's nice to see you, Hawking dear, but can you introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Khrystal."  Hawking said.  "Khrystal, this is Stella, Emmanuel's wife."

"Nice to meet you."  Khrystal said, smiling and shook Stella's extended hand.

At that moment a small boy scampered into the room, carrying a toy plane.  He spotted Hawking and waved, then noticed Khrystal.  Suddenly shy he quickly hid behind his mother, peeking out from behind her chair.

"This is my son, Jack."  Stella said, resting her hand on the back of Jack's head.  "He's a bit shy, I'm afraid."

"It's ok."  Khrystal said, a tender smile crossing her lips.  She looked at him and gave a soft and gentle, hello.

Hawking found himself smiling at Khrystal as she and Stella began a conversation.  Jack slipped out from behind his mother's wheelchair and came over to Hawking, tugging his hand so that he would lean down to his height.

"Is she staying here?"  He whispered into the older boys ear.  Hawking nodded, and Jack tugged his hand again, standing on his tiptoes.  "Are you staying here?"

Hawking blanched at that.  He didn't have much of a reason to stay in the Sanctuary.  Now that Khrystal was safe, he could go back to his hut and return to his solitary ways.

The door opened, stopping Hawking from his thoughts and interrupting Khrystal and Stella from they're conversation.  Jack ran over to his father who was standing in the doorway.  Emmanuel hugged his son, then lifted him up and swung him onto his back.

"Hawking, Khrystal!"  Emmanuel said in surprise.  "Nice to see you!  How are you feeling?"  The last question was directed to Khrystal.

"Much better.  And…uhm, thank you.  Thank you very much."  She said, bowing her head in gratitude.

Emmanuel waved it away.  "It's quite all right.  Just helping out when I can.  So I assume you've met my wife and son?"

"Yes."  Khrystal said, smiling widely.

Hawking couldn't stop himself from smiling too.

"Hawking you know where the vacant house is, right?"  Emmanuel asked, stepping further into his home.  He bent down and gave Stella a quick kiss on the cheek and swung Jack down and set him lightly on the floor.  Hawking nodded and Emmanuel smiled.  "Good.  Khrystal can stay there."

"What?"  Khrystal asked, surprised.

"Didn't you come here to stay?"  Emmanuel asked, equally as surprised at her reaction.

"Well…I just thought Hawking wanted to show me this place."  Khrystal said, looking over.

Hawking shrugged his shoulders shyly.  "I'm sorry, I should have told you why I was bringing you here."

Khrystal paused to think for a moment.  "I…I can stay for a little while, but I have to get back home."

"We can send a party to get your things if you tell us how to find your home."  Emmanuel offered.

"No, its not that.  It's my sister."

Hawking was surprised.  "You have a sister?  I thought you said your family was dead?"

"I said my parents were dead."  Khrystal corrected softly.  "I have a sister.  I'm pretty sure she is all right for now, she's staying with her friend's family.  But…I should go back home soon."

Hawking looked over at her, suddenly worried.  What if something bad happened to her on the way back to her home?

"You're sister can come and live here too."  Emmanuel offered.  "But you should rest for a little while before going to get her."

"All right."  Khrystal said.

"Hawking why don't you show Khrystal around?"  Emmanuel asked, looking at the half-angel.  Hawking nodded, motioning for Khrystal to follow him.

"Bye."  Jack said, timidly waving.  Hawking and Khrystal waved back, and then disappeared out the door.

"That's the girl you were telling me about?"  Stella asked, looking up at her husband.

Emmanuel nodded and grinned.  "She seems a whole lot better than before, though."

"I think staying with Hawking has done her some good."  Stella mused, allowing Jack to clamber up into her lap.

Emmanuel peered out the window, watching as Hawking and Khrystal walked down the road.  Hawking, at the moment, was pointing and explaining something to Khrystal, who was paying rapt attention.  "I think being together has done them *both* some good."


	6. Chapter 6

AN:  Will Hawking stay with Khrystal?  Who knows, he is a free spirit.  Read to find out, and I really hope you enjoy.

Khrystal, Rayn © me

Hawking, Camion, Ericson © Raygirl

Rayman design © Ubisoft

~*~*~*~*~

To Mend A Broken Soul

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~

"And this here, is the your new home."  Hawking said, finally stopping in front of what Khrystal presumed to be the vacant house.  The outside was a cream white, the shutters painted a soft pale blue.  Hawking lead her inside and she wandered through it.

It wasn't very big; there were only four rooms.  A kitchen that connected to a family room, a single bedroom that was spacious enough to accommodate two, and a rather small bathroom.

She stepped into the bedroom and sat down on the single, soft and fluffy bed.  "Do you think we can move another one in here?  Rayn and I can share this room."

"Rayn?  Is that your sister?"  Hawking asked, standing in front of her.

Khrystal brightened considerably and nodded.  "Yes, she's four."

Hawking smiled.  "What's she like?"  He asked.

Khrystal patted the spot on the bed beside her and he sat down on the corner.  "She's beautiful."  Khrystal said.  "And she's pretty smart for her age.  And…" Khrystal's eyes grew distant.  "She loves me."

Khrystal was very surprised when she felt Hawking put his arm about her and give her a quick, slightly awkward hug.  "Who couldn't love you?"  He asked.

He stood up and turned his back to her.  "I-I'll let you get used to this place."  He said quickly.  "I'll come back later."

When she heard the door shut Khrystal brought her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool them down from the red-hot blush that was blazing in them.

***

Hawking wandered about the Sanctuary streets.  He didn't really know where he wanted to be at the moment, just that he wanted to be away from Khrystal.  Not that he didn't like being near her, he loved it.  When she was smiling it lit up the whole room, and when she laughed it was like bells tinkling through the air.

A small, rabbit-like creature hopped in front of Hawking's path, nearly causing him to trip over the ball of fluff.

"Camion."  Hawking said, recognizing the creature by its two long ears that ended each in five finger-like digits.  He looked up and glanced about, and sure enough, spotted Ericson jogging up.  Hawking waved.  "Hello."

He watched as Camion waved to get Ericson's attention, then translated his words into sign language for his deaf friend.

"Hello."  Ericson said back, signing as he spoke.  His voice was easy enough to understand, he had not been born deaf so he had once known what his own voice sounded like.  "I saw the girl you were with."

Hawking nodded.  "Her name is Khrystal.  She's going to be staying here."

"I'm sure she'll like it here."  Ericson replied.  He looked at Hawking for a moment.  "You're staying too, aren't you?"

Hawking was startled by the question.  Jack had asked the same thing.  "No, I'm going back home.  Why?"

Ericson shrugged.  "Don't you like her?"

Hawking felt himself blush and looked down at the ground.  He fidgeted nervously for a moment, and then looked up again.  "Well…yes.  She's nice, and friendly, and she's good company."

Ericson watched as Camion translated, then smiled, signing something quickly back towards his rabbit-like companion, then turned his eyes back to Hawking.  "I think she'd be sad if you left.  And don't you get lonely sometimes out there?"

Hawking hadn't thought of what Khrystal might feel if he were to leave.  He eyed the kindly smiling Ericson for a moment.  "Maybe…" He gave a nod to Camion and Ericson.  "I'm going to go…think."

Camion hopped onto Ericson's head, who nodded back.  "Bye."  Camion waved one of his big ears.  Hawking absently waved, already lost in his own thoughts, and walked towards the trees.

***

Khrystal was startled when she heard a knock on the front door.  She tweaked back the curtain of a window and saw an unfamiliar boy who appeared about Hawking's age, a small fluffy rabbit-like creature perched on his head.  She went to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Hello."  She said meekly.  "Uhm…"

She was startled when the rabbit creature hopped from Ericson's head to her shoulder.   She jumped back and nearly knocked it off.  It waved it's oddly shaped ears about and Ericson smiled.

"Sorry."  He said in a strange voice, also moving his hands to make strange signs as he spoke.  "My name is Ericson, and this is Camion.  He's my translator."

"Translator?"  Khrystal asked, growing accustomed to Camion's movements.

"I can't hear, I'm deaf."  Ericson admitted.  He sounded sad at this.

"I'm sorry."  Khrystal said.

Ericson shook his head.  "No need.  I just wanted to come and say hello.  I heard you were going to be staying in the Sanctuary."

"Yes.  I'm Khrystal."  She paused a moment, then as an after thought.  "Do you live here too?"

Ericson nodded.  "Do you know if Hawking is staying?"

Khrystal looked down at her hands sadly.  "No, I don't think he is."

Ericson lapsed into silence, but Camion kept moving on Khrystal's shoulder.  She looked over to see him signing something to Ericson, who gave a bashful look, shook his head and signed back.  They continued this for a little while, and then Ericson cleared his throat.  "Sorry.  Uhm…" He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else was around, then looked back towards Khrystal.  "Do you like Hawking?"

Khrystal was startled by his question.  Pink dusted over her cheeks and she looked at him shyly.  "W-why?"

"Do you?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  She didn't need to think much about her answer.  Hawking was one of the few people who had bothered to care about her.  He was the first one since she had taken her sister to live with her after the death of they're parents, making the total number three.  She nodded her head slightly, blushing deeper.  "Why?"  She asked again, her voice so soft that Camion had to tap her cheek and prompt her to say it again louder.

Ericson fidgeted nervously with the ends of the bandana that was tied about his shoulders.  "Urm…well…what I mean to say.  Uhh."  Camion signed something rapidly and Ericson got a hold of himself.  "Well…I think Hawking likes you too but I don't know if he knows you like him, so I thought I should tell you and I'm sorry if I'm meddling."  All of this he said in a rush of one breath.  He suddenly grew very shy and looked down at the ground.  "I thought you should know."

Khrystal looked with wonder at the older boy.  He had just told her that quite possibly…maybe…Hawking liked her in the same manner that she had begun to like him.  She opened her mouth, but only a small squeak came out.  Camion was stumped as to how to sign this to his friend.  He tapped Khrystal's cheek with a fuzzy ear.  "Erm…Thank you."  Satisfied, Camion translated.

"Anytime."  Ericson said weakly.  "I guess I'll be going now."

"Ok.  I'll see you around then."  Camion, finished with his translation duties, hopped from Khrystal's shoulder and back to Ericson's head, getting comfortable.  Ericson waved and Khrystal returned it, and then closed the door to his retreating back.

She leaned against the door, her heart beating fast.  She should go find Hawking before he could leave.  But should she tell him how she felt?  What if Ericson had been wrong, what if Hawking only just tolerated her until he could bring her to the Sanctuary like Emmanuel had instructed him to do?  She wouldn't be able to bear that.

But it might be safe to just ask him if he would stay in the Sanctuary with her until she went to get her sister.  Yes, she could do that.

Quickly standing, she opened the door and stepped out, heading in the direction she hoped Hawking would be in.

***

Hawking looked up, startled to find himself in the large clearing in the center of the village.  It was now deserted, as there were no important meetings or gatherings going on.  He sat down on one of the wooden benches.

Ericson's words echoed through his mind.  Hawking was never selfish, he wouldn't dream of taking something all for himself while others may need it more.  But the thought of Khrystal missing him…it hadn't even run through his mind.

He sighed and would have continued to mull over his thoughts until late into the night, but it happened that, from the corner of his eye, he saw Khrystal.  She was running as fast as she could toward the way that they had entered the Sanctuary.

What could she be doing?

He thought for a moment, considering if he should follow her, and decided he would.  What if she got hurt again?  The last question kicked him into gear and he stood up, following Khrystal's path.  By the time he rounded the bend he could see her making her way up the steep incline of the valley wall. She made it to the top and began to slide down the other side.

Hawking sped up, afraid to loose sight of her.  He reached the top eventually, and was about to start immediately down the other side when he spotted her at the bottom, a little bit further up.  She was sitting on the ground her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms wrapped about herself.

Slowly, quietly Hawking made his way down and stopped a few feet away from her.  He waged an internal war for a while, and finally spoke up.  "Are you hurt?"

Khrystal's head shot up and she swiveled around to look at him.  She quickly brushed a tear from her cheek and stood up, moving over towards him.  She looked as if she were about to hug him, but stopped suddenly and wrapped her arms instead about herself.  "I thought you had gone!"

"Err…" Hawking looked down at the ground.  She seemed so relieved to see him there.  Maybe Ericson was right.

Khrystal seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for something to happen.  When it didn't she let it out in a soft sigh.  "Uhm, Hawking?"

He looked up, startled at the fragile way her voice suddenly sounded.  "Yes?"

"Will you stay…in the Sanctuary?  But not forever, you don't have to.  Just until I go to get my sister and then we can go back together and you can just stop at your home."  Khrystal said, more to the rocks than to Hawking.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest.  Khrystal had just asked him to stay.  "If you want me to."  He said softly.

"I do."  Khrystal replied, just as soft.  She looked as if she wanted to say more, stopped, changed her mind and said something else.  "Do you want to walk for a bit?"

Hawking nodded and they turned off the path to walk among the trees and flowers.  They went for a while in a tense silence, something unfamiliar between the two.  Hawking let his eyes wander along the earth as they walked.  He spotted a small, frosty blue flower that seemed to shimmer in the light.  Bending down slightly, he delicately picked it.  Its smell was sweet and alluring.

On impulse, he handed the flower to Khrystal.  She took it from him shyly, blushing when they're hands slid over each other.  He quickly let go of the stem and continued walking, looking down at the ground once more to hide the reddish tint that covered his own cheeks.

Khrystal broke the silence with her quite voice,  "Hawking?"

A spike of fluttery nervousness emanated from her briefly and then disappeared.  He looked up, alarmed.  "Are you ok?"

"Yes."  She took a deep breath, let it out, looked at him, took another and spoke again.  "Hawking…I…" She flustered and looked at the flower in her hand, gently running her fingertips over the soft petals.  She closed her eyes tightly.  "Please don't go away."

"Why would I?"  He asked, puzzled.  He could see she was struggling internally and moved over closer to her.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  Khrystal breathed, looking up at him.  "So you promise you won't go away?"

Hawking smiled assuringly, she seemed so afraid that he would leave.

"All right…Hawking.  I wanted to tell you…to say…" She gave a soft sigh.  "Spit it out."  She prompted herself.  "HawkingIlikeyou."

He blinked for a moment.  "What?"

Khrystal's head bowed in defeat.  "I said I like you."  Her voice was sullen and soft, like a child who had been caught trying to do something they shouldn't have.  "And not just friendly like.  I want to be with you.  I don't want you to go away."

Hawking looked at her with wide-eyed shock.  He could feel his mouth hanging open so closed it quickly.  Had he heard her right?  Did she just tell him that she liked him?  And not just in a friendly manner…which meant…  Hawking swallowed hard when she looked up at him, her face sad.

"I'm sorry."  She whispered and turned to walk away.  "Good-bye."

Hawking snapped back into reality and shook his head.  She must have taken his shock the wrong way.  "N-no!  Wait!"  She stopped but didn't turn back to face him.  "Don't go, Khrystal.  I don't want you to go either."  He moved over so that he was standing in front of her.  "I should be sorry."

"Why?"  Khrystal asked hollowly.

"I should have done this instead of just stand there."  Hawking moved forward and brought Khrystal into a tight hug.  She seemed surprised, but after a moment wrapped her arms about him.

After a while they parted and started back toward the Sanctuary in a comforting silence.  When Hawking felt something soft press into his palm, he curled his fingers about Khrystal's hand as they crested the hill and began down the other side.  The half-angelic boy and the girl whose broken soul he had mended.

Together.

~*Owari*~ 


End file.
